Konoha Gakuen : Souban
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Base from "Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den" video at youtube. Warning : shounen-ai/yaoi, hetero pairing, manly gay pairing, gangster, school life, etc. DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ! I had warned you!
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Gakuen : Souban**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

KonoGaku : Souban © Akaneko

Warning : AR, school-life, a bit OOC, gangster, shounen-ai SasuNaru, a bit NaruHina; SasuSaku; SaiIno, typo(s), based on Naruto Gakuen Den.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** © Fujodanshi

|\_/|  
>(^_^)<p>

Happy reading and enjoy, Gays...

|\_/|  
>(^_^)<p>

"Ya, aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau pikirkan saja semua urusanmu. Di sini biar aku yang menangani."

"..."

"Kau pikir, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Aku yang mengatur semuanya di sini."

"..."

"Ya... Aku tahu batasku. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan hal itu."

"..."

"Percayakan padaku, Yuya. Sampai nanti."

Trek.

Dan suara gagang pesawat telepon yang ditaruh pada tempatnya terdengar di ruangan luas sebagai penutup perbincangan yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan dahi berkerut, wanita itu menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. Ya, wanita berambut pirang gelap panjang yang selalu mengikatnya menjadi dua bagian sebatas pundak itu adalah seorang Kepala Sekolah di Konoha Gakuen ini. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang terbaik di kota Konoha dengan segala prestasi yang didapat melalui murid-muridnya. Dan siapa pun tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa wanita yang terlihat seperti berumur 30 tahunan ini ternyata telah menginjak umur 60 tahun. Mengherankan ada wanita seawet muda itu walaupun telah memiliki cucu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk."

Wanita cantik itu mempersilahkan seseorang memasuki ruangannya setelah terdengar suara pada ketukan pintu itu berhenti. Perlahan dari balik pintu yang terbuka, terlihat sesosok pria dewasa dengan helaian rambut berwarna keperakan sedikit model jabrik dan menutup mata kirinya yang memiliki garis melintang dari kelopak matanya hingga pipi. Sebuah masker flu menutupi sebagian wajahnya, namun itu memang ciri khasnya. Dengan kemeja putih yang digulung dikedua sisi lengannya, celana bahan hitam berpotongan lurus, dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengetuk pelan pada marmer dingin disetiap dia melangkah. Sekilas kesan yang ditampilkan oleh pria itu adalah sedikit urakan. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah salah satu guru yang mengajar di sekolah hebat Konoha Gakuen ini.

"Apakah Anda memanggilku, Tsunade-sama?"

Suara berat yang teredam oleh masker yang dikenakannya terdengar oleh indera pendengaran wanita cantik yang dipanggil Tsunade tadi. Dengan santai pria itu berdiri di depan sang Kepala Sekolah beberapa langkah dari meja kerja yang memisahkan keduanya. Selama beberapa saat keheningan melanda di antara mereka, sebelum Tsunade memulai hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai bocah itu 'kan, Kakashi? Dia akan menjadi siswa Konoha Gakuen mulai hari ini."

"Oh... Jadi, mulai hari ini?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada dan ekspresi yang tertarik.

"Yah..." desah Tsunade. "Kau pastikan saja keberadaannya. Dan... apakah Yuya sudah memberitahumu?" iris coklat wanita itu menatap pria di depannya yang terlihat tersenyum dibalik masker yang dikenakannya.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi tanggungjawabmu. Hanya jika berhubungan dengan sekolah ini saja aku baru akan turun tangan."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tsunade-sama. Aku sudah mendapat perintah dari Yuya mengenai hal itu. Jadi, Anda tenang saja."

Tsunade menyipitkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Sedangkan pria di depannya masih saja terus tersenyum dengan tenang di balik maskernya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran bodoh mereka," lirih Tsunade pasrah.

"Yah... Itu hanyalah salah satu cara mereka untuk membuktikan kasih sayang yang mereka miliki."

"Kekanakan," dengus Tsunade sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada besarnya. Tawa kecil terdengar renyah tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran walaupun suaranya teredam masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Selama beberapa saat hanya tawa Kakashi yang terdengar hingga dengan mantap dia memandang ke arah sang Kepala Sekolah yang masih menatapnya bosan.

"Anda tidak terganggu dengan hal ini?"

"Hmph," dengusan mengejek keluar dari mulut wanita itu. "Sudah sejak lama aku terganggu dengan ulah mereka. Berapa kalipun aku memarahi mereka, itu sudah tidak berguna. Biarkan saja mereka berbuat sesukanya selama hal itu masih dibatas kewajaran dan mereka mau bertanggungjawab dengan akibatnya."

"Setidaknya mereka bertanggungjawab setiap tindakan yang mereka lakukan."

Hening selama beberapa saat sebelum Tsunade berkata dengan lirih, "Kalaupun tidak, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Karena aku bukan bagian dari Kyuubi."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Pandangan mereka menerawang tak terfokus. Dan selama beberapa saat kebisuan mereka masih bertahan. Menghela nafas sesaat seraya memejamkan mata sebelum Kakashi mendongakan kepalanya pada sang Kepala Sekolah. Matanya yang membentuk huruf 'u' terbalik menandakan bahwa senyuman merekah di balik masker yang berada di sebagian wajahnya.

"Yah... Jika pembicaraan ini telah selesai, saya mohon diri untuk kembali, Tsunade-sama," pamit Kakashi sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya."

Dan suara pintu yang tertutup membuktikan bahwa sosok pria berambut perak itu telah pergi dari ruangan wanita yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen ini. Jemari lentik Tsunade yang berhiaskan cat kuku berwarna merah menjalin anggun membentuk jembatan. Membuatnya dapat menumpukan dagunya di atas jalinan jemarinya. Iris coklat terangnya memandang ke segala arah tanpa terpaku pada satu hal. Perlahan kelopak matanya menyembunyikan iris indahnya dalam pejaman mata.

"Dasar bocah-bocah nakal."

|\_/|  
>(^_^)<p>

Di sebuah kelas dengan papan bertuliskan "1-B", murid-murid yang tengah menunggu bel masuk melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan. Ada yang baca buku, ada yang tidur, makan, hingga yang terakhir ini tentu saja dilakukan oleh kaum hawa.

"Ne, ne, kau tahu tidak? Kudengar hari ini ada seorang murid pindahan."

Obrolan gosip dimulai oleh seorang gadis pirang berkuncir kuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah kanan wajahnya. Dan dia adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa? Lelaki atau perempuan?"

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ panjang dengan poni tengah menyahutinya, Haruno Sakura.

"Lelaki. Hehehe…" sahut Ino dengan cengirannya.

"Pi-pindahan? Ke-kenapa dia baru pindah setelah sebulan lebih di awal tahun akademi seperti ini?"

Suara lembut dan terdengar gugup. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu dari keluarga terkenal Hyuuga dengan ciri-ciri rambut berwarna indigo panjang sepinggang dan bola mata lavender yang unik.

"Kalau soal itu, aku tidak tahu. Yang kudengar hanyalah dia akan sekelas dengan kita. Namanya pun aku tidak tahu," ujar Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eeeehh? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah biasanya jika ada murid pindahan, Kepala Sekolah akan memberikan data murid itu pada wali kelasnya?" heran Sakura.

Yah, memang biasanya sebelum murid itu masuk ke dalam kelas, wali kelas yang ditunjuk untuk dimasuki murid baru itu akan diberikan sebuah data mengenai si murid. Dan untuk murid yang senang bergosip dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan, mereka bisa mengetahui sedikit informasi mengenai hal itu. Tapi kali ini Ino tak bisa mendapatkan informasi apa-apa kecuali kenyataan bahwa murid baru itu akan pindah ke kelas mereka. Hanya itu.

"Rasanya aneh sekali," gumam Sakura dengan heran.

"Yah, apapun itu, kuharap dia lelaki yang cukup tampan," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh, setampan apapun dia, Sasuke-kun pasti yang paling tampan," dengus Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu sudah pasti kan? Sasuke-kun 'kan pangeran sekolah paling tampan. Ah, pokoknya dia segalanya," tambah Ino.

"Kyaaaa… Sasuke-kun…" jerit mereka histeris.

Padahal orangnya saja tidak mendengar, lebih parahnya tidak peduli. Wanita memang selalu berisik jika menyangkut pemuda tampan pujaannya. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

"Ku-kuharap anak baru itu a-adalah anak yang baik," ucap Hinata penuh senyum.

Yah, apapun harapan mereka, semoga itu tidak mengecewakan mereka nantinya.

Suara bel yang nyaring menandakan akan dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama di hari itu. Ketika wali kelas mereka mulai memasuki kelas, seluruh murid kelas 1-B langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan heran. Kenapa mereka bisa heran? Karena pasalnya wali kelas mereka satu itu adalah jenis manusia yang memiliki jam karet dalam hidupnya. Terlalu berlebihan? Kenyataan berbicara, kawan.

"Baiklah, pagi, anak-anak," sapa Kakashi.

"Pagi, Sensei~" sahut mereka serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya," ucap Kakashi._'Yah, walaupun aku tidak yakin__ akan__ hal ini dengan cepat, sih,'_ batinnya.

"Jadi karena itu Sensei tidak telat seperti biasanya, ya?" celetuk seorang murid.

Membuat gelak tawa yang keras terdengar ke seluruh sudut ruangan kelas dan sebulir keringat di kepala si wali kelas.

"Maa… Maa… Lebih baik berikan dia kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Masuklah," ujar Kakashi sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas.

Pintu kelas tergeser dan sesosok pemuda dengan penampilannya yang tak biasa memasuki ruang kelas. Bisik-bisik pelan terdengar di seluruh murid. Penampilannya memang seperti seorang berandalan. Orang berkata, penampilan mencerminkan kepribadiannya. Jadi, apakah pemuda itu memang 'berkesan' seperti penampilannya saat ini? Dia mulai menuliskan namanya besar-besar dan memenuhi papan tulis bertuliskan "Uzumaki Naruto".

"Ambisiku adalah… menjadi seorang Souban**(1)** di seluruh Jepang!" teriaknya lantang dengan penuh percaya diri.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" teriak seisi kelas dengan heran.

'_Dia lebih parah dibandingkan generasi yang sebelumnya,'_ batin Kakashi dengan sebulir keringat.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Menjadi seorang Souban dia bilang? Memangnya dia benar seorang berandalan?"

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan ambisinya itu?"

"Yang terpenting, apa-apaan dia?!"

Berbagai komentar dan keheranan tak bisa disembunyikan oleh semua murid di sana. Bahkan si pemalas namun jenius bernama Nara Shikamaru pun menaruh perhatian heran pada murid baru itu. Dia yang biasanya selalu tertidur kini memandang ke arah Naruto tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi malas atau mengantuk. Mengherankan juga memang.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Oke, komentar ini yang tidak bisa diterima oleh Naruto begitu saja. Dan dia tahu siapa itu. Pemuda berkulit putih dengan helaian rambut berwarna _raven_ yang melawan gravitasi. Iris mata obsidian dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang justru membuat para wanita tunduk padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan ekspresi kesal, Naruto berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau mengajakku untuk bertengkar ya, Teme?"

"Hn."

Dengusan menyebalkan itu memang bisa membuat Naruto yang mudah terpancing emosi untuk bertindak kasar. Ditariknya kerah seragam Sasuke dengan cepat dan mencoba melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat ke wajah tampan itu. Namun sebuah teriakan menghalanginya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Berhenti sampai di situ!"

Sesosok gadis berambut _pink_ cerah berdiri dari kursinya dengan ekspresi kesal. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Kalau kau berani menyakiti Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" serunya lagi.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu? Aku hanya punya urusan dengannya."

Merasa diremehkan, Sakura langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto dan…

**PLAK.**

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipinya yang terdapat tiga buah garis halus. Sontak hal itu membuat suara-suara gaduh kembali terdengar oleh seluruh isi kelas. Sakura dengan beraninya menampar murid baru itu hanya demi Sasuke. Cinta memang bisa membuat wanita menjadi ganas.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau menamparku?!" bentak Naruto penuh emosi.

Kakashi langsung menahan Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak membuat kekacauan lebih dari ini di kelasnya. Lagipula ini baru hari pertama dan masih dalam sesi perkenalan. Dia hanya ingin ketenangan walaupun hal itu mustahil.

"Lepaskan aku, Sensei! Lepaskan aku!" berontaknya.

Sekuat tenaga Kakashi mencengkram tubuh Naruto agar benar-benar tidak terlepas. Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, kondisinya bisa semakin buruk, baik untuk Naruto maupun orang lain. Dia menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini, Uzumaki Naruto. Kita akan memulai pelajaran dan aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan di kelas ini sebelum aku sempat memberikan materi pada kalian semua. Sekarang duduklah di salah satu kursi kosong di sana dengan tenang," ucap Kakashi.

"Che, baiklah, baiklah," dengus Naruto kesal.

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Kakashi dengan kasar dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di kelas yang paling belakang. Semua pasang mata memperhatikannya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang takut, heran, benci, bahkan meremehkan. Untuk yang terakhir itu tentu saja dilakukan oleh si Pangeran sekolah yang di kagumi oleh para wanita tapi dibenci oleh kaum adam lainnya. Memiliki banyak kelebihan memang mengundang rasa iri yang tak ada habisnya. Tapi semua itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Naruto. Dia hanya punya satu tujuan di sini.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Dia berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan santainya. Tak mempedulikan akan semua tatapan yang mengarah padanya. Dengan penampilan yang 'berbeda' serta gosip yang mudah menyebar, dalam waktu beberapa jam saja Naruto sudah dikenal di seluruh pelosok Konoha Gakuen. Baginya itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk ditanggapi. Bahkan mungkin itu adalah hal positif dalam mencapai tujuan akhirnya. Itu bukan masalah.

Dia hanya berjalan-jalan mengitari sekolah. Karena dia tahu takkan ada yang berani mendekatinya, Naruto tak meminta bantuan siapa pun untuk menemaninya mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini. Sendirian seperti ini juga menyenangkan. Dari pada orang yang menemanimu itu ketakutan 'kan? Naruto berjalan menuju kantin. Begitu melihat kehadirannya, banyak anak-anak lain yang menghindarinya. Dia hanya membeli sebuah roti dan susu lalu pergi dari sana.

Kakinya membawa ke atap sekolah yang memang selalu sepi. Baginya tempat ini seperti area pribadi miliknya. Tak seorang pun ada di sana. Angin sepoi membelai rambut pirangnya dengan lembut. Menikmati suasana menyenangkan ini sambil memakan roti dan menghabiskan susu yang tadi dibelinya.

Iris birunya memandang sekolah ini dengan nanar di balik pagar kawat yang membatasinya dengan pinggiran gedung. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pagar kawat itu lalu menyenderkan dahinya yang tertutup oleh _headband_ hitam dengan symbol spiral oranye.

"Semuanya berawal dari sini," bisiknya lirih seraya memejamkan mata.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang tak kunjung berhenti meniupkan kesejukannya. Naruto bisa merasakan berbagai kenangan yang tertinggal di sekolah ini. Kenangan sebuah kehidupan yang tak pernah dirasakannya namun dia dapat membayangkannya. Karena semuanya berawal dari sini. Dengan alasan yang sama pula dia bisa berada di sini.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Lihat saja! Aku akan membentuk Kyuubi yang baru!" serunya bersemangat.

Kini motivasinya semakin meningkat. Menjadi seorang Souban bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk didapat. Tekad baja yang dimilikinya bukanlah sekedar kekuatan hati tanpa tempaan yang berarti. Namun itulah jati diri.

Suara bel membuyarkan jam istirahat santai dan membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Ah, sudah masuk. Cepat sekali," gerutunya.

Dengan langkah santai dia berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung. Walaupun dia ingin menjadi seorang Souban, bukan berarti ia melewatkan nilai-nilai akademi yang memang harus didapatkannya. Akademi adalah bagian penting untuk menjadi Souban terbaik se-Jepang. Bukan sekedar kekuatan atau kekuasaan belaka, tapi juga dibutuhkan kecerdasan untuk menyeimbangkannya. Kerjasama antara otak dan otot yang penting.

Karena terus bersembunyi di balik dinding, Naruto tak menyadari ada orang lain yang sejak tadi sudah ada di sana bahkan sebelum dia ada.

"Kyuubi…"

Lirihan pelah yang tak terdengar. Namun dalam nada itu terkandung sedikit dendam.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Jam pulang sekolah hal yang paling ditunggu oleh seluruh murid sekolah. Mereka bisa bebas melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya. Apakah itu melakukan kegiatan ekstra, berjalan-jalan dengan temanmu, atau langsung pulang untuk belajar, makan, bahkan tidur. Kalian bisa tahu siapa yang melakukan kegiatan terakhir itu.

Halaman sekolah penuh akan murid-murid yang ingin melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya. Ramai akan berbagai sosok yang menghiasi saat itu. Namun ketika beberapa di antara mereka menuju gerbang sekolah, segerombolan orang tak dikenal berada tepat di sana. Dengan penampilan seperti seorang berandal sekolahan, tampang kasar, serta membawa _bouken_**(2)**, mereka menakut-nakuti murid-murid Konoha.

Salah seorang pria menarik salah satu murid dengan kasar.

"Katakan, dimana orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?!" bentaknya.

"Hiiiii… A-aku tidak tahuuu…" murid itu ketakutan.

"HAAAHH?! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu, idiot?!" bentak pria itu lagi sambil melempar tubuh si murid dengan kasar hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Sepertinya si kumis itu adalah bosnya. Mereka menertawakan murid lemah itu dan justru semakin menganiayanya dengan kasar. Tepat ketika murid itu akan diinjak ramai-ramai, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Minggir kalian. Jangan menghalangi jalanku."

Kontan hal itu membuat semua pasang mata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara. Dan di sanalah Naruto berdiri dengan ekspresi malas.

"Haaaah… Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Uzumaki Naruto! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Kupikir kau sudah kabur karena ketakuan. Hahahahaha…" serunya dengan sombong.

Naruto hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku? Aku tidak merasa kenal denganmu," ucapnya.

**TWITCH.**

Hal itu membuat si kumis itu memandang penuh amarah pada Naruto.

"Kurang ajar kau! Jangan sombong kau karena baru bisa menang satu kali kemarin malam. Kali ini aku membawa beberapa anak buahku. Dan kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena sudah berani pada geng Yoru!"

Semua pasang mata memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil itu. Tapi tak seorang pun yang berani untuk turun tangan dan terlibat dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Hoo… Jadi kau si pengacau kemarin malam, ya? Geng Yoru? Apa itu? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya," ucap Naruto memprovokasi.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEREMEHKAN GENG-KU! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA! AKU ADALAH CALON SOUBAN TERHEBAT DI JEPANG INI! KAU YANG TIDAK PUNYA APA-APA TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU!" seru si kumis penuh emosi.

"Kau? Calon Souban terhebat? Khe, kenapa kita tidak mencobanya saja? Aku jadi ingin lihat sekuat apa kau kali ini."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, si kumis yang merupakan bosnya itu memerintahkan pada seluruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang Naruto. Tepat sebelum mereka menyerang, Naruto mengeluarkan tiga buah yoyo di masing-masing tangannya. Membuat gerombolan geng bahkan semua murid yang menyaksikan pertengkaran antar berandalan itu terheran-heran. Seluruh anggota geng Yoru itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat 'senjata' yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Pasalnya mereka membawa apa yang disebut dengan 'senjata' geng seperti pisau lipat, _bouken_, bahkan _bat baseball_.

"Hahahahaha… Apa kau begitu putus asa hingga mengeluarkan mainan seperti itu untuk melawan kami, hah?!" ejek mereka.

**DUAGH. BUAGH. SRET. BAGH. BUGH. DUGH. DZIGH. BRUKH.**

Suara-suara hantaman keras terdengar nyaring ketika yoyo yang berada di tangan Naruto digunakan untuk menghabisi lawannya. Dan dalam sekejap saja gerombolan geng itu roboh tak berdaya di tanah dengan kondisi yang babak belur. Mereka kalah oleh benda yang mereka sebut dengan mainan. Termakan oleh kata-katanya sendiri adalah hal yang paling memalukan bagi seorang pria.

"Heh, sekarang kalian bisa merasakan betapa berbahayanya sebuah mainan 'kan?" dengus Naruto dengan seringaian pada bibirnya.

Memasukkan 'senjata'-nya ke dalam saku celana, Naruto melewati tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan dengan santainya dan berlalu dari sana seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Semua murid Konoha yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mematung di tempat dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan juga beberapa yang ketakutan. Tak terkecuali dengan Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, bahkan Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan anggota komite kedisiplinan sekolah yang berniat untuk mengusir berandalan geng Yoru itu ternyata menjadi tak berguna saat ini. Mereka hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto dan kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi dalam diam. Berkutat dengan jalan pikiran masing-masing.

"Dia benar-benar seperti berandalan saja," komentar Ino.

"Berandalan? Lebih tepat dibilang sebagai Yakuza. Ah, norak sekali," tepis Sakura.

"Tadinya kupikir dia akan membuat karena 'kekacauan' yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak merugikan pihak sekolah, aku akan membiarkannya," ujar Neji.

"Ck, _mendokusei na_."

"Naruto-kun keren sekali," lirih Hinata dengan wajah yang tersipu akan kagum.

Oke, komentar yang ini berbeda dari yang lainnya. Di saat orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu atau pembuat masalah, gadis satu ini satu-satunya yang mengagumi sosok Naruto. Oh, tapi bukan hanya Hinata yang menganggapnya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Tapi juga si Pangeran sekolah yang memperhatikan kejadian tadi dalam diam dari atap sekolah. Ya, dia memang memiliki kesan tersendiri terhadap si pirang nyentrik satu itu. Tapi hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu akan hal itu.

"Hn. _Usuratonkachi_," dengusnya.

'_Yare-yare, baru sehari saja dia di sini sudah mencolok seperti itu. Caranya hampir mirip dengan generasi pertama yang sering kudengar. Yah, kuharap kekacauan yang dibuatnya tidak akan berlebihan,'_ batin Kakashi.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Baru tiga hari Naruto bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, namanya sudah terkenal hingga ke semua telinga penghuni sekolah. Banyak orang-orang menjauhinya dan menghindarinya karena takut terkena masalah dengannya. Dia memang membuat masalah, yaitu dengan menantang orang-orang kuat yang ahli dalam bidangnya masing-masing.

Setiap hari, Naruto menantang semua juaranya dari bidang ekstra yang ada di sana. Seperti dari bidang gulat, _kenpo_, basket, ilmu beladiri, bahkan _sumo_ telah ditantangnya. Dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Kiba yang merasa tidak terima dengan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya semena-mena, dia pun menantangnya. Sebagai seorang lelaki, tentu saja menolak sebuah tantangan adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Dan Naruto pun meladeninya.

Tak berakhir sampai situ, kini muncul para penantang 'tak diundang' namun diharapkan oleh Naruto dalam menunjukkan kekuatannya. Sebut saja si alis tebal dari klub sepak bola yang merupakan _Ace_ andalan di bidangnya, Rock Lee. Tapi Naruto tak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan.

Penantang berikutnya yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, karena Naruto menyebut kata tabu yang tak boleh diucapkan di depan si doyan makan alias Akimichi Chouji. Mungkin orang-orang meremehkan si tukang makan itu, tapi jika kau menyebut kata tabu baginya, bisa dipastikan kau akan bertemu dengan malaikat surga secepatnya. Bagaimanapun Chouji cukup menyeramkan jika terkena 'mantra' itu. Namun lagi, Naruto tak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Naruto tak pandang bulu, apakah lawannya itu seorang perempuan atau anak-anak. Selama orang itu menantangnya, itu berarti pertarungan sesungguhnya. Saat TenTen dari klub karate menantangnya untuk bertarung, Naruto langsung menerimanya. Dia punya satu tujuan di sini. Jika dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan kekuasaannya dan menundukkan orang-orang hebat dalam ahlinya, dia tidak akan bisa mencapai puncak tujuannya. Dan TenTen yang merupakan gadis paling _tomboy_ di sana juga dikalahkannya.

Semua murid-murid hebat yang merupakan juara dalam bidang ekstra itu sudah dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Hal ini meresahkan banyak pihak. Baik itu dari pihak murid bahkan para guru. Yah, walaupun tidak semuanya. Karena buktinya sang Kepala Sekolah sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Justru sebaliknya, Beliau ingin melihat hal apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Naruto di sekolahnya itu.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama! Kenapa Anda tetap membiarkan murid pengacau seperti itu? Bukankah ini merugikan banyak pihak?" seorang guru dengan _slayer_ hitam di kepalanya serta memakai kacamata bulat hitam bertanya, dialah Ebisu-sensei.

"Jadi kau memandangnya sebagai suatu hal yang merugikan?" tanya balik Tsunade.

"Te-Tentu saja 'kan? Dia membuat para _Ace_ di bidang olahraga terluka karenanya," bela Ebisu.

"Mereka hanya sedikit terluka dan memar saja. Tak sampai masuk rumah sakit 'kan?" ujar Tsunade santai.

"Wa-walaupun begitu, dia merupakan pengacau, Tsunade-sama!" Ebisu masih bersikeras.

Dan dengan sikapnya yang tadi, Tsunade masih menanggapinya dengan tenang. Masih memandang ke luar jendela dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Bibir merahnya tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman santai.

"Seharusnya kau bisa melihat nilai positif dari sikapnya itu, Ebisu. Dengan adanya Naruto, membuktikan eksistensinya yang tak bisa dipandang dengan remeh. Dia bisa mengalahkan semua _Ace_ di bidang olahraga yang ada di sekolah ini. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Ebisu heran.

"Itu artinya kita memiliki atlet hebat yang bisa menguasai berbagai macam bidang olahraga di sini. Bukankah kita semua sudah tahu bahwa Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah yang berprestasi? Baik dalam bidang akademi maupun dalam bidang olahraga dan ekstra lainnya. Memiliki murid sehebat itu di sekolah kita, seharusnya kita beruntung, bukan?"

"Ta-Tapi, Tsunade-sama…"

"Aku tidak akan melarangnya menantang semua murid berprestasi yang ada di sekolah ini. Jika hal itu bisa membangkitkan semangat murid-murid lainnya untuk berjuang lebih keras dalam meraih prestasi, aku akan tetap membiarkannya. Lagipula mereka masih muda. Tak ada salahnya jika mereka menunjukkan kelebihannya selama hal itu baik dan tidak merugikan orang lain. Lagipula Naruto tak pernah melakukan kecurangan dalam mengalahkan murid-murid berprestasi kita. Jadi, bagiku hal itu masih bisa kutolerir."

Tak berani berdebat lebih jauh, Ebisu hanya terdiam menerima kata-kata sang Kepala Sekolah. Begitu juga dengan guru lainnya yang memang ikut dalam rapat ini. Mungkin hal ini bisa membuka sedikit pemikiran para guru yang juga terkontaminasi dengan kata 'murid pengganggu' dalam benak mereka. Menilai orang lain hanya berdasarkan penampilan serta perilaku secara subjektif bisa membutakan orang akan potensi yang dimiliki orang lain. Dan itu bisa berakibat fatal.

Seorang guru hanya tersenyum di balik masker yang dikenakannya.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Naruto terus menantang para murid berprestasi di bidang olahraga dan ekstra lainnya. Sedangkan dalam bidang akademi, tak seorang pun yang ditantangnya. Itu bukan dikarenakan dia seorang yang sangat bodoh. _Hey_, bisa masuk ke Konoha Gakuen adalah sebuah prestasi akademi yang cukup baik. Sudah dikatakan berulang kali bahwa sekolah ini mengedepankan pendidikan bagi murid-muridnya. Jadi, semua adalah yang terbaik. Hanya saja kemampuan akademi Naruto adalah yang kedua setelah kemampuan fisiknya, jadi nilai akademinya merupakan hal yang biasa saja. Dia bukan orang jenius, tapi juga bukan orang bodoh.

Kali ini yang merasa tidak suka dengan perilaku Naruto yang suka menantang orang lain dalam bidangnya telah membuat Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan Ketua dari organisasi sekolah, Anggota Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah, turun tangan untuk menghentikan Naruto. Dia menantang Naruto dalam pertarungan. Semua orang tahu bahwa Neji adalah seorang ahli beladiri dari keluarga Hyuuga yang pandai dalam menguasai berbagai jenis _martial arts_. Dia yang terkuat. Tantangan ini tak akan membuat Naruto menciut. Sebaliknya, dia merasa sangat senang.

"Bagus, ayo kita bertarung. Dan aku yakin, aku tidak akan kalah!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku," ucap Neji dengan tenang.

"Heh, kenapa kita tidak segera memulainya saja, Hyuuga? Agar semua itu bisa terbukti dengan jelas di depan mata kita."

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu."

"Aku juga tidak."

Dan pertarungan mereka tak terelakkan lagi di atas matras dalam dojo klub beladiri. Tak sedikit orang-orang yang menonton mereka. Ingin melihat bagaimana sang Ketua Komite Sekolah turun tangan sendiri dalam menghadapi si tuan pembuat masalah ini. Mereka berpikir, bahwa Neji yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Dapat dilihat dari dasar keluarga Hyuuga yang ahli dalam _martial arts_. Dan Neji adalah yang terbaik dalam keluarganya. Tak hanya itu, semua bisa dilihat dari Naruto yang terus terdesak oleh serangan-serangan Neji.

Dia terpental jauh terkena serangan Neji. Orang-orang sedikit berteriak meringis ketika melihatnya. Tentu saja itu terasa sakit ketika kau melihat seseorang terkena pukulan telak mengenai perutnya walaupun bukan kau yang merasakannya. Sorak sorai pendukung Neji semakin terdengar nyaring karenanya. Perlahan Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit dan mengusap sedikit perutnya yang terkena pukulan.

"Heh, hanya segini seranganmu, Hyuuga?" ucap Naruto meremehkan.

"Jangan bermulutbesar, Uzumaki. Aku tahu tadi seranganku telak mengenai perutmu," Neji tampak tenang._'Tapi, sepertinya luka yang diterimanya tidak fatal. Dapat kurasakan tadi sesaat perutnya mengencang dan tegang seolah menahan serangan yang kuberikan. Teknik mempertahankan diri pada satu titik dengan cepat seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dalam keadaan diserang dengan cepat, kau juga harus bereaksi dengan cepat untuk memberi pertahanan pada satu titik yang akan terkena pukulan itu. Dan itu membutuhkan reaksi, konsentrasi tinggi serta pengalaman. Ternyata dia memang bukan seorang berandalan biasa,'_ batin Neji sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi herannya.

"Memang aku merasakan sedikit sakit. Tapi itu belum seberapa dibandingkan latihan yang diberikan oleh'_nya__'_. Pukulanmu bahkan tak bisa membuatku merasakan darahku sendiri. Menggelikan," Naruto menyeringai seolah menantang.

Oleh'_nya__'_?

"Ternyata kau cukup sombong juga, Uzumaki. Mungkin aku harus segera membereskanmu agar kau tak lagi takabur."

"Heh, boleh saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan, Hyuuga."

Kembali Naruto menyerang Neji dan memberikan serangan yang menurut orang awam hanyalah serangan membabibuta tanpa ada efektifitas. Tapi dimata Neji, itu merupakan serangan muslihat yang terlihat biasa namun terorganisir dengan baik dan berusaha mengincar bagian vital dengan pasti. Cara yang mudah untuk diucapkan namun pada kenyataannya sulit untuk dipraktikkan. Ini bukanlah teknik biasa untuk dipelajari, apalagi oleh seorang berandalan.

Tak disangka dan tak terduga, Naruto mengalahkan Neji yang merupakan _Master of Martial Arts_ di Konoha Gakuen ini dengan telak. Walaupun dirinya cukup babak-belur dengan lebam disana-sini, tapi kenyataannya dia masih berdiri dengan tegap di atas arena pertarungan mereka. Sedangkan Neji sudah tersungkur tak berdaya di atas matras. Hal ini sangat mencengangkan bagi seluruh murid yang menonton pertarungan mereka.

"Aku menang, Hyuuga," ucap Naruto sambil memandang Neji yang terkulai lemas di depannya dengan seringaian kemenangan di bibir.

"U… zu… maki…"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku senang telah bertarung denganmu, Hyuuga. Terima kasih sudah mau melawanku," ucapnya sambil menyeringai senang.

Tidak, itu bukanlah sebuah seringaian yang meremehkan. Dia benar-benar tulus mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Neji membalas senyum itu. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'_Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan terima kasih padaku setelah bertarung. Aku yang menantangnya untuk membuatnya jera, ternyata dia tidak memiliki pandangan seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia hanya ingin bertarung untuk menunjukkan yang terkuat, bukan untuk menindas. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia begitu hebat. Jiwa akan ksatria.'_

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari tubuh terkapar Neji perlahan.

"Semoga lain kali kita bisa bertarung lagi, Hyuuga," ucap Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Ya… Aku juga, Uzumaki…" lirih Neji.

Orang-orang memberikan jalan bagi Naruto untuk lewat. Dan ketika sosoknya telah meninggalkan dojo, mereka langsung menghampiri tubuh Neji dan dengan ributnya melakukan berbagai cara agar Ketua Organisasi Sekolah itu bisa segera diobati. Tak lagi mempedulikan sosok berandalan baru yang telah mengalahkan sang Ketua.

Dengan tubuh yang tertatih-tatih Naruto terus berjalan sambil menggenggam jubah _gakuran_ miliknya. Tak mempedulikan pandangan akan dirinya yang tampak berantakan dan babak-belur. Tangan tan miliknya mengusap perutnya yang memang lebam.

"Aduduuh…" ringisnya. "Kalau seandainya saja aku kalah, Aneki pasti akan membunuhku," lirihnya. "Hiii… Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding," gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Jika ada yang melihatnya, pasti tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa seorang berandalan seperti Naruto ternyata mempunyai sosok yang ditakutinya. Seperti kata pepatah, di atas langit masih ada langit. Walaupun orang-orang di Konoha Gakuen menganggapnya sebagai sosok terkuat karena _image_ berandalannya, tapi di luar sana masih ada orang yang lebih kuat darinya.

Ya, saat ini dia memang berada di luar area sekolah. Dan Naruto melihat sosok itu. Sosok sang Pangeran yang bersandar di salah satu pohon dengan tenang. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Seringaian terkembang di wajahnya sehingga memperjelas tiga buah garis tipis di pipinya.

"Halo, Teme. Menungguku?" sapanya.

"Hn. Jangan membuat lelucan yang tak lucu, Dobe," dengus Sasuke.

Naruto masih tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya. Dapat dilihatnya sosok Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Berikutnya kau, Teme."

Langkahnya berhenti. Masih tetap diam. Detik berlalu hingga sebuah jawaban terucap.

"Takkan semudah itu, Dobe."

"Memang tidak. Karena itulah aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya padamu. Bersiaplah, Teme."

Keheningan menyelimuti di antara angin yang berhembus. Sosok si Pangeran yang pergi menjauh menandakan berakhirnya percakapan. Iris biru langitnya hanya memandang sosok itu dalam kebisuan. Namun sinar yang terpancar darinya adalah tekad kuat yang takkan mudah untuk tergoyahkan. 'Mangsa' yang sudah dinantinya tak akan dilepasnya begitu saja.

"Heh, aku jadi tidak sabar."

Tanpa ada yang disadari, sepasang mata _aquamarine_ memperhatikan kedua sosok itu.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

**~TBC~**

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

(1) Souban = sebutan slang yang digunakan Yakuza untuk menyebut ketua mereka.

(2) Bouken = pedang kayu jepang dalam beladiri Kendo.

A/N :

Kalo kalian bakal byk yg nanya knp gw ga ngelanjutin Nieranthas : MP gw, alesannya simple, gays… gw males brooohh… ga sempet jg… apa lg skrg interest gw udah berubah. Gw skrg ga suka ama uke yg lenjeh banci innocent sok unyu yg pengen ditampol kek Naruto yg di Magic Pet gw itu… yeah, kedengerannya bego emang. Gw malah jijik ama char di fict yg gw bikin sendiri -_- ;

Gw skrg lbh demen ama yg uke strong macho so manly like hell. Malah gw lebih demen oyaji jadi uke disemein ama cowo bishie yg jauh lebih muda. Ga peduli tuh oyaji brewok berbulu n kekar badai kek kingkong, gw lbh demen ama uke yg begitu skrg. Bahkan Shota x Oyaji jg gw demen, bkn sebaliknya.

Makanya gw nyoba bikin nih fict dmn si Naruto bener2 laki, cowo, jantan n macho. Fict ini Cuma sekedar iseng n kalo ntar2 kalian jd ngerasa di PHPin, maafin gw yeee… :p

Apakah ini fict bakal lanjut atau ga, itu tergantung mood n waktu gw.

Gmn ama fict Magic Pet gw? Gw bisa ngasih ke author lain yg mau nerusin fict gw ini. Kalo kalian minat bwat nerusin fict gw yg 1 itu, gw persilahkan asalkan copyright tetep punya gw n kalian bebas bwat memperluas imajinasi kalian dr skema yg ntar gw kasih. Kalo kalian minat, silahkan PM gw via facebook bwat nerusin fict gw ini n gw bakal ngasih skema ceritanya.

Thank you, gays. Salam gay bwat para fujodanshi ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Gakuen : Souban**

KonoGaku : Souban © Akaneko

Warning : AR, school-life, a bit OOC, gangster, shounen-ai SasuNaru, a bit NaruHina; SasuSaku; SaiIno, typo(s), based on Naruto Gakuen Den.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** © Fujodanshi

|\_/|  
>(^_^)<p>

Happy reading and enjoy, Gays...

|\_/|  
>(^_^)<p>

Konoha Gakuen, merupakan sekolah terbaik di daerahnya. Dengan banyak prestasi yang didapat baik dalam bidang akademi maupun olahraga dan kegiatan ekstra lainnya. Murid-murid yang ada di sana bukanlah murid biasa seperti sekolah umum lainnya. Ya, dan di antara murid-murid itu, masih ada beberapa murid yang luar biasa.

Naruto berjalan santai di antara koridor sekolah sambil bersiul ringan. Berbagai macam pandangan ditujukan padanya, namun tak sedikitpun Naruto menyadarinya. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya seolah tak ada apa-apa. Yah, memang menurutnya tak ada apa-apa, jadi ia merasa biasa saja.

Begitu ia sampai di kelasnya, semua murid yang tadinya ribut kini menjadi hening. Masih dengan sifat cueknya yang tidak peka dengan sekitar, Naruto duduk di kursinya dengan santai. Dan pelajaran di pagi itu berjalan seperti biasanya tanpa ada keributan apapun. Setidaknya begitu, hingga terdengar suara bel yang menandakan istirahat jam pertama.

Tepat ketika Naruto berjalan menuju kantin, terjadi keributan yang tak diperkirakannya. Ada banyak murid lelaki yang mengejarnya.

"Naruto, tunggu!" teriak mereka semua.

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya melihat kumpulan murid lelaki yang mengejarnya.

"Apa? Mereka mau menyerangku? Hehehe… boleh juga," gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Namun perkiraannya salah mengenai hal itu. Murid-murid lelaki itu memang mengerubunginya namun karena hal lain.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau bergabung dengan klub _baseball_!"

"Hei, kau curang! Naruto, lebih baik bergabung dengan klub karate saja!"

"Tidak, tidak, bergabunglah dengan klub kendo!"

"Ah, jangan mau masuk klub bodoh itu, lebih baik dengan klub gulat saja, Naruto!"

"Hei, siapa yang kau maksud dengan klub bodoh? Klub tinju lebih baik dari kalian semua!"

Oke, kini Naruto bingung harus bereaksi apa melihat orang-orang terbaik dibidang klub ekstra yang telah dikalahkannya kini ingin merekrutnya untuk bergabung. Ia hanya terdiam dan bengong memandang semua murid itu. Suatu keanehan baginya ketika dirinya diperebutkan untuk memasuki salah satu klub ekstra di sekolah ini.

Bukan, ini bukanlah kali pertama baginya ia diperebutkan seperti ini. Saat masih SMP dulu, dia juga pernah diperebutkan oleh berbagai macam klub ekstra di sekolahnya. Tapi tak disangkanya bahwa ia akan mengalaminya begitu memasuki SMA. Apa memang suatu hal yang luar biasa jika ada seorang seperti dirinya yang begitu menguasai berbagai macam ilmu olahraga? Apakah itu hal yang langka hingga banyak klub yang harus memperebutkannya?

"Euhm… Kurasa harus aku menolak semua tawaran kalian," ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar ragu.

Mereka yang tadinya saling bertengkar satu sama lain, langsung menolehkan kepala pada Naruto.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan antusias.

'_Ugh… Telingaku sakit,'_ batinnya. "Aku tidak berminat untuk bergabung dengan klub ekstra manapun. Aku hanya ingin mengalahkan orang-orang nomer satu di bidang olahraga dan menunjukkan eksistensiku di sini. Hanya itu, agar tujuanku tercapai."

Mereka semua terdiam sambil memandang Naruto.

'_Apa mereka menerimanya dengan baik?'_

"Apa? Hanya itu?! Jangan sia-siakan kemampuanmu, Naruto! Bergabunglah dengan klub kendo!"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima alasanmu, Naruto! Lebih baik bergabung dengan klub basket!"

'_Ah… Sial! Mereka tidak bisa menerimanya! Lagi-lagi aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini!'_

Mereka masih tetap mendesak Naruto untuk bergabung dengan salah satu klub yang digelutinya. Namun seperti yang telah ditetapkan oleh Naruto bahwa ia memang tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan klub ekstra manapun .Yang ia inginkan hanya menjadi nomer satu di sini. Dia harus menunjukkan bahwa dia yang terkuat, walaupun sampai saat ini tujuan itu masih belum tercapai.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menerobos kumpulan murid itu dan kabur dari sana. Tapi ternyata mereka begitu menginginkannya untuk bergabung di klub, sehingga mengejarnya menelusuri lorong sekolah. Tampaknya kini Naruto menjadi populer.

'_Hiii… Mereka mengejarku! Sialan!'_

Naruto terus berlari menghindari kejaran murid-murid itu. Yah, siapa pun juga tidak mau menjadi populer dengan cara mengerikan seperti ini. Apalagi populer di antara murid lelaki yang memaksanya untuk bergabung dengan salah satu klub ekstra, dan itu ternyata cukup menyeramkan. Naruto terus menghindar hingga ia bersembunyi di perpustakaan sekolah.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Beberapa tetes keringat mengalir di antara pelipisnya dan menelusuri pipi bergarisnya. Disadarinya tatapan menusuk dari murid-murid yang ada di sana. Naruto yang sadar telah mengganggu murid-murid paling rajin di sekolah itu hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah.

"Ma-maaf…" lirihnya.

Perlahan dia berjalan di antara lemari-lemari buku yang berjajar rapi. Bukannya dia tidak tertarik untuk membaca buku, hanya saja saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin membaca buku apapun. Apalagi buku-buku sekolah yang terlihat tebal dan menakutkan di matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok itu tertidur dengan santai di salah satu sofa yang menyandar pada jendela di dekatnya.

"Nara Shikamaru?" gumamnya memastikan teman sekelasnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Dilihatnya ada banyak buku yang bertumpuk di samping pemuda berambut nanas itu. Tak disangkanya teman sekelasnya yang selalu tertidur itu ternyata ke perpustakaan jika sedang istirahat.

"Hmm… Tapi, kalau dia tertidur seperti ini, percuma saja membuka-buka buku yang dibacanya 'kan?" gumam Naruto dengan sebulir keringat di kepalanya.

Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama buku yang berada di atas dada Shikamaru. Berbagai macam buku ada di sana. Naruto sudah mendengar bahwa teman sekelasnya yang satu ini terkenal dengan kejeniusan alaminya. Walaupun sering tertidur di kelas atau sering membolos jam pelajaran, nilainya tetap baik dan tinggi.

"Jenius alami, ya?" gumamnya. "Ah, andaikan aku bisa jenius sepertinya, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan si Teme itu, huh," dengus Naruto.

"Apa kau punya kebiasaan bicara sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut ketika dilihatnya Shikamaru yang membuka kelopak matanya dan memandangnya dengan heran.

"Uwah… Kau terbangun?!" kejutnya sambil melompat mundur.

"Jangan berisik! Kau bisa menganggu yang lainnya, Uzumaki," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Hey, aku terkejut seperti ini juga karena kau, Nara!" dengus Naruto lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hum? Ah… Ini karena tak ada tempat lain untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran orang-orang itu."

"Orang-orang itu?" tanya Shikamaru meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, orang-orang yang telah kukalahkan dari klub ekstra. Tak kusangka akan dikejar oleh mereka untuk bergabung dengan salah satu klub. Ah… menyebalkan," Naruto menghela nafas dengan lelah.

Tanpa disadari, Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata kau cukup populer juga."

"Apa? Memangnya terlihat seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya sambil memandang lawan bicaranya.

Shikamaru mendengus.

"Populer dalam banyak arti."

"Ah… Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Membuka buku tapi tertidur. Apa yang kau dapatkan dari hal itu? Bukankah itu percuma saja?" tanya Naruto penasaran namun dengan ekspresi heran.

"Mendokusei. Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan. Tak perduli apakah hal yang kulakukan itu sia-sia," ujar Shikamaru sambil menopang dagu di lutut dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau itu aneh," komentar Naruto.

"Banyak yang mengatakannya," balas Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Hmph… Tapi kau menyenangkan," tambah Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sambil memandang wajah Naruto. Pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Menarik, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Shikamaru saat ini. Orang-orang bilang Naruto itu 'berbeda', dan persepsi itu juga memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Shikamaru mengenai si pirang ini.

Naruto terus saja mengajak Shikamaru berbincang-bincang hingga tak terasa jam istirahat telah habis. Mendengar bel sekolah, Naruto langsung berteriak dengan panik.

"Uwaaahh… Aku belum makan apa-apa! Sial! Ini semua gara-gara aku dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang tadi! Aku jadi lupa membeli roti. Aaahh… Aku akan kelaparan~" keluhnya.

Shikamaru hanya memasang ekspresi heran melihat reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sedikit terkejut juga sebenarnya. Tapi yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Mendokusei. Kau ini tidak bisa jika tidak tenang sedikit, ya?" desahnya.

"Ah, bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau aku akan kelaparan nantinya?" dengus Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Masih ada istirahat siang nanti 'kan?"

"Memang. Tapi aku ini cepat lapar. Jadi setidaknya setiap waktu istirahat aku harus makan sesuatu. Haiiiihh… Terpaksa menahan lapar hingga siang nanti," lirih Naruto dengan lesu.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas sambil mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya. Dia berdiri dari sofa yang sejak tadi didudukinya. Dengan santai melempar sesuatu ke arah Naruto dan langsung di tangkap oleh si pirang dengan sigap.

"Uwooo… Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Untuk mengganjal perut dan mulutmu agar lebih tenang," ucap Shikamaru tenang.

Naruto terbengong-bengong sambil menatap sebungkus roti di tangannya. Dengan cepat tangannya menggenggam tangan Shikamaru dan menatapnya penuh rasa haru.

"Nara, kau benar-benar orang yang sangat baik. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu ini," ucap Naruto penuh dramatis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sebulir titik air menggantung di belakang kepala Shikamaru.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau benar-benar penolongku, Nara."

Shikamaru mendengus entah kenapa bibirnya membentuk suatu sudut hingga tersenyum tanpa disadarinya.

"Shikamaru, panggil saja Shikamaru," ujar Shikamaru dengan tenang.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hehehe… Yosh, Shika, panggil aku juga dengan Naruto," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya.

Mereka keluar dari perpustakaan bersamaan sambil berbincang-bincang dengan santai. Berbagai macam pandangan memandang mereka dengan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang berandalan baru berjalan beriringan dengan si jenius yang pemalas. Suatu keanehan yang tidak pernah mereka perkirakan. Benar-benar membuat orang-orang tercengang.

Namun tak seorang pun menyadari sesosok yang sejak tadi mendengar perkembangan antara Naruto dengan Shikamaru sejak di perpustakaan di balik lemari buku yang berjajar tinggi. Sosok pemuda dingin dengan iris onyx miliknya memandang tajam punggung dua orang yang baru akrab itu.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Sang berandalan berjalan keluar dari sekolah dengan santai begitu jam sekolah usai. Masih dengan kepekaan yang rendah, ia tidak menyadari tatapan yang selalu ditujukan untuknya. Berbagai macam tatapan terpancar jelas di setiap pemilik pasang mata yang memperhatikan sosok itu. Naruto memang hal yang fenomenal di KonoGaku ini sehingga sosoknya masih merupakan hal yang aneh dan unik bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, orang yang diperhatikannya saja tidak menyadari hal itu. Benar-benar orang yang tidak peka terhadap keadaan sekitar.

Pemuda pirang itu menelusuri jalanan dengan santai. Sambil bersiul riang, tak dipedulikannya pandangan orang terhadap dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, yaitu persediaan ramen miliknya sudah hampir habis. Dengan cepat ia berbelok menuju pusat pertokoan untuk membelinya. Masih dengan perasaan yang santai, Naruto memasuki sebuah toko dan membeli berbagai ramen instan untuk persediaan makannya.

'_Humm… Malam ini makan ramen rasa apa, ya?'_

Dia memilah-milah dengan santai dan setelah selesai segera membawanya ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Naruto berjalan dengan santai lagi sambil membawa belanjaannya di tangan kiri, karena tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi tas miliknya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan ramen kesukaannya malam ini.

Tiba-tiba dilihatnya seekor anjing kecil berada di tengah jalan. Lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti menjadi hijau dan sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju di jalan itu. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah anjing itu dan menyelamatkannya. Tubuhnya terjatuh di atas trotoar dan berguling dengan cepat seraya memeluk anjing kecil itu di dadanya. Samar-samar dapat didengarnya teriakan dari orang-orang sekitar yang melihat kejadian itu. Beruntung mereka selamat dari terjangan mobil tadi. Orang-orang berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Huff… Untung saja," hela Naruto dengan lega.

"Ung… ung… Guk… Guk…"

Ditengoknya sedikit ke arah anjing yang berada dipelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, anjing kecil?" tanya Naruto.

"Guk… Guk…"

Anjing itu menjilati wajah Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Ahahahahaha… Sudah, sudah, hentikan. Itu membuatku geli," tawa Naruto.

"Guk…"

Perlahan Naruto berdiri masih sambil memeluk si anjing. Berbagai orang menanyakan keadaannya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan cengirannya yang lebar. Menolak kebaikan orang-orang yang menawarkan bantuan dengan halus, dan kini kerumunan itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara panggilan yang keras di dekatnya.

"Akamaru!"

"Guk. Guk."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Naruto melihat teman sekelasnya berada di depannya. Seorang pemuda berperawakan rambut coklat dan sepasang tanda segitiga merah di kedua pipinya menghampirinya. Kalau tidak salah anak itu yang waktu itu menantangnya bertarung karena juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Kau… Inuzuka Kiba?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anjingku?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Oh… Jadi anjing ini milikmu? Tadi dia hampir tertabrak oleh mobil dan aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya," jelas Naruto.

"Guk."

Anjing kecil bernama Akamaru itu menyalak keras sambil menjilati wajah Naruto. Kiba yang melihat hal itu terheran-heran. Pasalnya anjingnya tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi dengan Naruto, Akamaru dengan ceria menjilati wajah tan itu.

"Ahahahaha… Anjing yang lucu. Ini kukembalikan padamu," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan Akamaru pada pemiliknya.

Kiba terbengong beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa teman sekelasnya itu benar-benar telah menyelamatkan anjing kesayangannya.

"Ah… Uhmm… Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anjingku, Uzumaki."

Dengan malu-malu Kiba mengucapkannya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sedikit perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya karena telah berprasangka buruk pada pemuda pirang itu. Hanya karena penilaian subjektif darinya yang tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto yang terlihat seperti berusaha menguasai sekolah, dia mengklaim pemuda itu sebagai sosok yang menyebalkan. Tapi kenyataannya pemuda pirang itu adalah sosok yang baik, mungkin. Masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya mengenai hal itu.

"Hm? Ah, sudahlah. Jaga baik-baik anjingmu itu, ya? Jangan sampai terlepas dari penjagaanmu lagi, Inuzuka," ucap Naruto sambil membelai kepala Akamaru.

"Ya, ya, aku juga tahu," Kiba menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sampai be-"

Naruto tidak meneruskan kata-katanya lantaran teringat sesuatu. Kiba yang melihat hal itu memandangnya heran. Ada apa dengannya? Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari dengan panik dan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?" tanya Kiba heran.

Naruto masih tetap menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari hingga pandangannya jatuh pada satu titik. Kantung plastik putih yang jatuh di tengah jalan dengan isinya yang tercecer berantakan.

"GYAAAAAAAA… RAMENKUUUUU!" teriaknya histeris dengan wajah pucat.

Kiba pun mengikuti arah pandang si pirang yang terpaku pada kantung berantakan di tengah jalan. Berbagai macam bungkusan ramen telah hancur berantakan di sana. Sebulir titik air menggantung di atas kepala coklatnya.

'_Hanya karena sekantung plastik ramen dia menjadi histeris seperti itu?'_ batin Kiba heran.

Dilihatnya Naruto yang memandang lesu pada kantung ramen miliknya. Ramen-ramen instan itu sudah tidak bisa digunakannya sebagai persediaan makanannya.

"Hiks… Bagaimana dengan makan malamku~" desahnya dengan nada sedih. "Ah… Sialnya aku."

Kiba masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandang teman sekelasnya itu. Ragu dia mulai angkat bicara.

"Hei… Karena kau telah menyelamatkan Akamaru… sebagai imbalannya, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen, kau mau?" tawar Kiba.

**Cring.**

Naruto langsung bereaksi mendengar kata 'ramen'. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Membuat Kiba terkejut sesaat karenanya dan sempat mundur selangkah.

"Inuzuka, kau orang yang sangat baik. Sebenarnya aku tidak butuh imbalan atas menyelamatkan anjingmu, tapi karena kau memaksa, aku tidak akan menolak," ucap Naruto masih dengan mata yang berbinar seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen.

"Wajahmu tidak seperti yang kau katakan," komentar Kiba dengan keringat yang menggantung di kepalanya.

Namun Kiba hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya itu. Yah, setidaknya sifatnya yang unik itu masih bisa diterima oleh Kiba. Mungkin dia bisa merubah sedikit penilaiannya terhadap si pirang pembawa kehebohan di sekolahnya ini. Karena kenyataannya pemuda pirang itu adalah seorang yang sangat menarik dan menyenangkan menurutnya sekarang.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Pagi hari yang cerah. Membuat semua orang menebarkan kegembiraan dan menyapa kawannya satu sama lain. Ramainya para murid KonoGaku yang memasuki kawasan sekolah dengan riang sambil menebar senyum ceria. Hari indah seperti biasa, setidaknya begitulah bagi beberapa murid hingga mereka melihat sosok si anak baru yang juga berandalan sekolah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sosoknya berjalan santai sambil bersiul riang melewati koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Hari ini perasaannya sedang senang. Bisa terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Namun seperti biasanya dia tidak pernah menyadari tatapan orang-orang sekitar yang diberikan padanya.

Tangan tan miliknya membuka pintu kelasnya dan tak mempedulikan kelas ribut yang kini menjadi tenang hanya karena memperhatikan kehadirannya di sana. Ketenangan itu buyar ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Hey, Naruto, _'hayou_," sapa Kiba.

Kontan hal ini membuat seisi kelas terheran-heran karenanya. Kiba menyapa si berandalan pirang? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di antara mereka?

"Ou, Kiba, _ohayou_," balas Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

Naruto menghampiri sosok temannya itu. Dilihatnya mereka tampak mengobrol dengan akrab. Namun kali ini si pirang itu juga menyapa si jenius pemalas yang duduk di belakang sana dan sedang tertidur. Shikamaru menggerutu karena kegiatan tidurnya diganggu, tapi dia tetap membalas sapaan dari Naruto. Dan Naruto melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan si pecinta anjing itu.

Oke, ini benar-benar suatu kejadian yang sangat aneh bagi seluruh penghuni kelas itu. Baru kemarin Naruto tampak dekat dengan Shikamaru, kini dia sudah akrab dengan sosok Kiba. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dua orang itu hingga kini mereka bisa berteman akrab dengan Naruto? Shikamaru yang tidak pernah mau direpotkan oleh sesuatu itu mau berdekatan dengan Naruto yang merupakan sosok berandalan di sekolah mereka. Dan Kiba yang waktu itu menantangnya bertarung kini juga tampak santai berbicara dengan Naruto. Ini hal yang sangat mencengangkan.

Dan… gosip pun dimulai.

"Hei, hei, sejak kapan Shikamaru dan Kiba akrab dengan berandalan itu?" tanya Ino berbisik pada Sakura.

"Entahlah. Kemarin aku memang melihat Naruto sudah lebih dulu dekat dengan Shikamaru. Tapi kalau untuk kasus Kiba, aku juga baru melihatnya," sahut Sakura yang juga heran melihat kedekatan tiga orang itu.

"Hinata, bukankah kau dekat dengan Kiba? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Ino pada gadis pemalu itu.

"Ti-tidak tahu. A-aku juga baru melihat ke-keakraban mereka," sahut Hinata.

"Ino, kau 'kan teman sejak lama dengan Shikamaru. Setidaknya kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin. Walaupun keluargaku dan keluarganya adalah teman baik, tapi Shikamaru itu orang yang cukup sulit untuk didekati. Karena dia tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya merepotkan," tepis Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya santai.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka bisa akrab seperti itu? Bukankah waktu itu Kiba pernah bertengkar dengan Naruto karena tidak suka dengannya juga? Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka jadi dekat begitu?" heran Sakura.

Tak seorang pun di antara ketiganya yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka masih memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Kiba dan Naruto yang tampak ceria membicarakan sesuatu. Walaupun ekspresi Shikamaru tampak malas, tapi dia juga mendengarkan percakapan kedua teman lainnya dan sedikit menanggapi. Bahkan Shikamaru yang hampir tidak pernah perduli dengan sekitarnya kini tampak santai berbincang dengan Naruto dan juga Kiba. Ini suatu keajaiban.

"Persahabatan antar lelaki itu memang membingungkan. Jika sebelumnya mereka pernah bertengkar atau bertarung, bisa saja esoknya mereka menjadi sahabat. Hal yang aneh, tapi lumrah bagi kaum lelaki," komentar Ino sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin benar. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti," tambah Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Ta-tapi mungkin ini hal yang baik. Itu berarti Na-Naruto-kun bukan orang jahat se-seperti yang dipikirkan orang-orang," ucap Hinata terbata.

Sepasang iris _emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ memandang gadis pemalu itu dalam diam. Lalu seringaian bermain di bibir mereka. Membuat gadis Hyuuga itu terheran karenanya.

"Ah… Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau menyukainya 'kan? Hihihi…" goda Ino.

"Ah… I-itu…" rona merah menyapu wajahnya.

"Tak disangka tipe yang disukai oleh nona Hyuuga ini adalah yang seperti itu," Sakura juga ikut menggoda sambil menyeringai.

"Bu-bukan… aku hanya… Aah…"

Dengan cepat Hinata menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Rona merah yang menghiasi wajah itu sudah begitu banyak hingga sulit untuk disembunyikan. Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi menggemaskan teman mereka. Kenyataan yang mengherankan juga, banyak yang tak menyukai dengan kehadiran Naruto di sekolah mereka. Tapi gadis pemalu dari keluarga Hyuuga itu justru menyukai si berandalan pirang.

"Mendokusei," komentar Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan dari ketiga gadis itu terhadap dirinya serta kedua temannya.

"Ng? Ada apa lagi, Shika?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menyadari sesuatu yang merepotkan," sahutnya dengan nada malas.

"Bagimu semua di dunia ini memang merepotkan 'kan?" sindir Kiba.

"Mendokusei. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Haah… Dasar kau itu memang menjadi ciri khasmu ya, Shika?" desah Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Kembali Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya dan hanya disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh kedua temannya.

Namun sosok yang tampak tak perduli itu melihat semua kejadian tadi dalam diam. Pandangan matanya yang tajam menyiratkan emosi. Dia tidak suka dengan semua ini.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Di dalam ruangan yang luas itu, sosok sang Kepala Sekolah berdiri di depan jendela ruangannya yang menghadap ke hamparan sekolah. Rambut pirang pucat panjang miliknya yang menjuntai diikat dua. Blazer dan rok coklat muda membalut tubuhnya yang masih terlihat semampai. Wajah cantik yang masih terlihat muda walaupun kenyataannya dia sudah memiliki cucu. Di depan meja kerjanya telah berdiri seorang guru yang selalu memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya wanita itu.

Walaupun tak melihat, guru yang bernama Kakashi itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama, sejauh ini terlihat baik. Walaupun seluruh penghuni sekolah masih belum bisa menerima kehadirannya dengan wajar, tapi tidak dengan murid-murid di kelas 1-B. Hampir semua murid lelaki di kelas itu mulai berteman akrab dengannya," lapor Kakashi dengan hormat.

"Hampir? Jadi, tidak semua?" tanya Tsunade memastikan sambil melirik Kakashi dari balik bahunya.

"Yah, untuk beberapa orang yang masih takut dengannya dan juga… si Pangeran Sekolah," sahut Kakashi ragu.

Tsunade terdiam. Iris coklatnya memandang kembali ke hamparan sekolah. Ada banyak murid-murid dari berbagai kelas yang sedang mendapat mata pelajaran olahraga berada di luar sana. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Kepala Sekolah cantik itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

"Yah, seperti yang Anda ketahui," sahut Kakashi.

Hening kembali menyelimuti di antara keduanya. Sebelum akhirnya Tsunade duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang empuk dan menatap lekat-lekat bawahannya itu.

"Ini semua karena generasi sebelumnya yang bertindak sesukanya. Dan itu bisa menjadi masalah besar bagi kita," desah Tsunade.

Kakashi tak menyahutinya. Dia juga mengetahui hal itu, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Lalu, apa 'dia' mengatakan sesuatu mengenai hal ini?"

"Tidak. 'Dia' hanya memerintahkan saya untuk mengawasi Naruto saja."

"Apa kau pernah membicarakan masalah ini dengan-'nya'?"

Sesaat Kakashi terdiam.

"Iya, Tsunade-sama. Tapi 'dia' bilang pada saya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan masalah yang sudah diperbuat-'nya'. 'Dia' bilang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri," sahut Kakashi.

Tsunade menghela nafas sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"'Dia' masih saja keras kepala. Dasar," dengus Tsunade.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil di balik masker yang dikenakannya. Kembali hening menyelimuti.

"Apakah Naruto mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak. Naruto hanya tahu tugasnya saja di sini. Selebihnya 'dia' yang mengatur semuanya dan meminta perkembangan yang diminta untuk diberikan pada-'nya'."

"Apa-apaan 'dia' itu? Bagaimanapun juga mengenai hal ini, pada akhirnya akan melibatkan Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang direncakan-'nya'?" nada yang dikeluarkannya sedikit membentak.

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum menjawabnya.

"Mengenai itu, hanya 'dia' yang tahu, Tsunade-sama. Saya tidak berhak untuk membicarakan hal ini."

Sang Kepala Sekolah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi miliknya. Kukunya mengetuk ringan di atas meja kerjanya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan tadi. Tapi apa daya, dia memang tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Memijat dahinya perlahan, kembali dia membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kau begitu loyal dengan-'nya', Kakashi. Setidaknya semua masalah ini bisa kupercayakan padamu untuk menjaga 'mereka'."

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda. Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa membantu Anda, Tsunade-sama," ucap Kakashi dengan hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak bisa ikut dalam masalah ini. Biarkan yang muda yang mengambil alih. Tapi kuharap masalah ini tidak menjadi semakin buruk. Bagaimanapun juga aku menyayangi 'mereka'," senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir merahnya.

"Ya, serahkan pada kami, Tsunade-sama."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Kakashi membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu. Kini hanya sang Kepala Sekolah berada di dalam ruangannya yang luas. Iris mata coklatnya menerawang ruangannya sendiri. Helaan nafas ringan dihembuskannya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu khawatir. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan cucu-cucuku seperti aku kehilangan anakku dan menantuku," lirihnya. "Walaupun 'mereka' adalah generasi penerusnya."

Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di kursinya dan memikirkan berbagai macam masalah yang ada. Keheningan ini membuatnya merasa hampa. Sedikit rasa sesal menghantui relung hatinya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam membantu orang-orang yang disayanginya. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Jauh tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

Karena dia bukanlah bagian dari Kyuubi.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

~TBC~

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Makin ngaco ya ceritanya? Gw jg belom mikirin endingnya kek gmn sih… masalah besarnya jg belom dibikin skemanya. Wkwkwkwkwk…

Masih mikir2 siapa musuh besarnya… yeah whatever lah… intinya nih fict emang Cuma iseng2 gw… jd jangan berharap terlalu banyak yeee, gays… :3

Salam gays…


End file.
